Dog Days Are Over
by MD14
Summary: One-shot - After Andy gets back there's only so much she can do to keep herself better, until Charlie, a trusty black lab, comes into her life. The dog helps heal more than her, but bridges that were burned before she left.


O/S - Only made possible by the help of dcj. Thank you so much!

* * *

Andy's always been independent. Used to be, at least.

Never needed to rely on anyone but herself. But without Sam in her life anymore... walking is something she's had to readapt to. It's not like she's out of shape, it just hasn't been the same.

It used to be time to herself to think, take in the city, just get some fresh air. She didn't see it that way anymore.

Now she just wanted to get home as quick as possible after work. Now she didn't want to have enough time to reflect. Usually it caused her brain to go through a loop, that somehow always came back to Sam. Whether it was something he'd done to piss her off, or whether it was her going back in time, thinking about how they might've handled things differently, it didn't matter. He was in there somewhere.

So, she bought herself a truck. Well, an SUV. A Nissan Xterra to be exact, perfect for off road-ing, taking out to go camping. She's pretty pleased with herself. Brought Chris, Dov and Nick along with her for the test drive, and got great reviews online before finally caving and buying it (turns out Chris and Dov were almost useless, Nick was the only one who offered any help). Over ten years of driving, and she's finally got her first car, and she finally made a decision. She wanted to own a vehicle, she _needed_ to own a vehicle.

But still... she'd get home from work, and she'd try to busy herself with cleaning, or baking, or reading. She went out with the girls a little more, and on nights Traci was with Leo and Gail was with Nick, she'd have to settle for reading, or watching TV. But eventually, she ran out of steam.

It got too hard to have constant distractions, and again, life would hit her, full force, and she'd be alone with her thoughts.

One day while she was out on a run through the park, she came across a table set up near the fountain.

Ironically enough, it was a table from the animal shelter downtown. She slowed her jog immediately, and then let herself come to a full stop right in front of the pen where they had the dogs set up. There were a couple of tiny little things, a poodle, and a black lab puppy. She knelt in front of him, putting a couple of fingers out so he could check her out, let him decide the next course of action. After a small nose to her knuckles, followed by a lick, she allowed herself to scratch behind its ears, and ran a head along his small head.

The puppy got this sated, goofy smile on its face and as soon as she drew her hand away, the pup let out a small whine, attracting the attention of one of the girls running the table.

"Hey there, are you interested in any of these little guys?"

Andy looked at the dog for a moment, taking in its dark brown eyes, and goofy large paws, and couldn't help but feel like she was already in love with it.

"What's that one's story?" She asked, pointing to the black lab pup that was sitting there, whining back at her.

The girl cocked her head to the side, clearly taking in its precious behavior, before smiling back at Andy.

"She was brought into the shelter by a family who'd bought her before talking to their landlord. Poor thing was only with them for a couple of days, this has been her only real home."

Andy nodded, feeling like she could relate a bit. A puppy having bit of an identity crisis. No real place yet. Of course she was reading too much into it. That's what happens when you get stuck in your own thoughts for too long. But before she knew it, Andy was signing papers for a dog license, asking them if she had any things back at the shelter, what kind of food brand she was used to.

Of course this impulse was soon compromised by the fact that she now had to go out and buy everything the angel would need. Find a vet, locate the nearest animal hospital, find a doggy day care of some sort.

She really needed time for all of this, but here she was, crate in hand, walking through a pet store while Charlie waited patiently in the back of her truck. Poor girl slid all over the place, she was too small for that, hence the crate for her truck. She'd have to figure something out with bungee cords so it'll stay in place but...

The total comes to over three hundred dollars. Bed, crate, food, toys, leash, harness, dishes, obedience books, it's not cheap, that's for damn sure. And by the time she's done messing around with the crate and cords and rope, it's secured tightly in the back, and won't send Charlie flying from side to side around every corner.

* * *

When she lets her lose in the apartment, the pup goes scampering around in aimless circles, taking passes through the kitchen, living room, and disappears into Andy's room for a little while too. She comes racing out, sliding across Andy's hardwood floors, skidding right into Andy's feet, before she bends down and picks her up and cradles her in her arms on the way to the couch.

"One day you'll be too big for cuddles. But not yet." She whispers, rubbing the dogs belly, still cradling her like a baby. "This is your home now. And I'm your mom. What I say goes. I have a whole book on how to make you listen, but I think we can come to some sort of agreement right?

I promise to walk you, and spend time with you, and feed you, and keep you healthy. If you promise to be excited when I come home. And give the biggest, sloppiest kisses. And always be here waiting for me. And listen.

Listening is very important. "

Andy could careless that right now she's talking to a dog, having a full fledged conversation. Or that Charlie has now turned over onto her stomach, and has settled her head to get some sleep.

The next morning, Andy wakes to a wet tongue on her neck for a split second, she hums approvingly, forgetting who that tongue really belongs to.

This puppy doesn't really understand fear, or cautiousness the way same pets tend to. You bring them home, and they don't really care much for their new surroundings, it's all new and scary. They attach themselves to one spot and day to day get a little more comfortable, venture a little further out of their comfort zone.

But not her dog, no. Her dog is loving the adventure, claims Andy's pillow on her bed as her own.

(How she got up there is still a mystery, probably jumped to it from the chaise)

"Charlieeeee - uh." Andy whines. Living in a condo, on the fourth floor, has its disadvantages too.

Having to go out and walk Charlie around the neighborhood at midnight until she goes pee, before bed, and then again at five AM before her alarm.

Surely it's just because she's a puppy, and her bladder is very small, right?

Personally, Andy's just happy that shelter took the initiative in potty training her.

"Okay, okay, okay I'm coming." She mumbles sleepily, rubbing her eyes, and sitting upright.

* * *

She works it out with her dad, leaving Charlie at his place while she works. Drops her off on the way in, picks her up on the way home. Tommy has little issue with it, just so long as the dog doesn't eat his shoes, or chew on the sofa. Andy can't make any promises.

So she rolls into 15's parking lot in her new white Nissan Xterra, and at first, she doesn't notice the way a few officers stop and stare. 'Old Time Rock n' Roll' is blaring, her new upbeat, 'Good Mood' song, and Sam Swarek has stopped his stride toward the doors altogether.

It's something out of a movie that happens next, she cuts the engine, hops out, new leather jacket hugging her in the cool air, and locks the car with her remote keyless entry over her shoulder.

That's when she notices Nick and Chris who were mid debate about something, have stopped and are looking at her slack jawed.

"I haven't seen you smile that big in a long time." Chris says, smiling right back, Nick still standing next to him, nodding now.

"It was a good couple of days off."

"Beauty of a truck you've got there. Who helped you pick that out? Guy must be a real car buff-"

"Thanks Nick, you're a gem." She answers, rolling her eyes directly at him. "But unless you're a gorgeous, four month old black lab named Charlie, you can hardly take all the credit."

He stops, and smiles, just a little at his buddy, who seems to be making the most of her return, after a few weeks of... floating. Just drifting. He was going to say something when they first got back, but thought to himself that he had to give her some time. Had to let her get her bearings. Of course it would take a while. After being on the receiving end of a killer punch from his girlfriend, things started to gradually get better.

Things weren't as simple for Andy. Gail had her under a microscope, Sam had avoided her, but after some kind of blow out between them, they'd come to the understanding that right now, all they could handle was being colleagues. He had a girlfriend, or colleague with benefits... whatever that was.

They'd take things from there. And ever since that day, she's been a little down in the dumps. But here she was, taking control again. Coming back stronger.

(Or at least that was how she seemed)

* * *

Sam watched her walk with Collins and Diaz a few steps, until Collins stopped, and Diaz seemed to forge ahead. And he swears he heard something about a puppy.

What was going on with her? Buying a car, she knows nothing about, getting a pet, she shouldn't have. She's a cop, she works too much to have a pet, to be responsible for anyone other than herself. And God knows she could do a little better with that. What bothers him most has usually been her eating habits, but she doesn't exactly enjoy vacuuming either...

It's not because she got dog after he'd said he'd do it. It's not.

Well, maybe it is.

But it's not _only_ that. She's hiding behind all these changes. She'll run out of distractions and take off again, or something. Her M.O, he guesses.

Next time he sees her drive in is about two weeks later. She doesn't go right into the station though, hangs by her truck, pacing back and forth. He stays in the cab of his truck, watching. She doesn't appear to have seen him.

He sees her perk up and stop her pacing when Nick walks out of the station, bag slung over his shoulder. She moves to open the back of her SUV, to reveal a black lab puppy.

Sam watches as she encourages him to make the big jump down. But when it becomes apparent that he's just not ready, she picks him up, and cuddles him close to her chest before hooking up its leash and setting it down.

He chooses then to get out of the cab, at least make an effort to not be creepy and watch on from afar.

Andy hands the leash over to Nick, looking appreciative, talking away, as usual. Digs around in the back of the truck even more, before handing over a small bag of dog food, a bowl, and a small bed.

Clearly Collins is on babysitting duty.

The puppy is using all the slack on its lead to lean away from Collins though. Hasn't taken to his owners best bud.

As Sam rounds his truck he catches a little of the conversation.

"Doesn't look like she likes me much." Nick grumbles, probably more than a little saddened by it.

"She hasn't really met a lot of people yet. We're homebodies. Charlie's a good girl, you two will get along, you'll see." She says, reassuring GI Joe. "If you have any trouble, call my dad. He's got a meeting later, but, he can probably help."

"Don't sweat it Andy. Look at the size of her. Nothing I can't handle."

Sam knows better than Collins to never underestimate a McNally... even in dog form.

"Don't get too cocky there Collins." She grins knowingly.

See?

He's out of ear shot now and making his way into the station.

* * *

The next time he sees McNally and her dog, it takes him a little more by surprise. He's running , and yeah, it's in her neck of the woods, but it was a familiar route, and they used to run it together. Like every break up, some stuff stayed hers, and others stayed his, but he thought the chances of running into each other on a run were pretty slim.

He was wrong.

The dogs a little bigger now, but still a young puppy, tripping over its own enormous paws. Has to slow McNally's mile by at least a third.

She doesn't seem to mind. Big smile on her face like always, ear buds beating away to some upbeat song, as usual - he guesses.

He sees her far before she sees him, so he watches when the runner going by her knocks her in the shoulder a little, and sends her down to the ground.

The poor dog gets yanked back, and lands on top of McNally, who looks completely shocked.

When the guy stops, and helps her up, he gets a good look at the guys shirt.

Fireman... figures.

Sam slows his run a little, hoping that he doesn't get to her until the guy is gone. But he seems to be chatting her up. Not that it's hard to get her going. And she's polite. It could be an hour before he can pass her, so he slows right down to a walk.

Luckily he doesn't have to wait long, the puppy is pulling forward anxiously, and Andy says goodbye to fire boy quickly. He doesn't witness an exchange of phone numbers, so he decides he likes the dog.

And then he notices, the dog is running straight for him.

At some point Andy lets the leash go, and Sam gets down on one knee, trying to grab for the dogs collar.

But ever so obediently, the dog slows in front of him, and curiously wedges her face into his, and sticks her tongue out cautiously toward him. He can't help but flinch and lean away from it, but still a smile breaks across his face when he finally feels the wet tongue.

"Charlie, come!" McNally yells, still running toward them. "Sam?!"

He looks away from the dog, still patting it's head, and rubbing its sides, smiling away, and dares a look at Andy.

"Yeah McNally, it's me."

"Just grab her, okay?" She yells, her run slowing down.

He puts a light hold on her leash, but keeps one hand rubbing at her side, watching the lazy smile appear on the hounds face. He grins right back at Charlie.

"Hey girl. Good girl." He coos, scratching behind her ears. He likes that McNally, at least, got a real dog. Not some yappy thing.

"Thank you." She breaths, grabbing her puppy's leash. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." He says, finally rising from his place next to Charlie on the pavement.

McNally's all sweaty, but the red that usually takes over her cheeks when she runs is lacking. Probably she had enough time to cool down talking to her hose monkey.

She looks good though. Fit again. She wasn't like, disgustingly skinny or anything when she got back, but she looked a little hollow, a little harrowed.

"So..." He says, hoping to get something out of her. You know, for his trouble and all.

"So... how's Marlo?" She asks. He bites the inside of his cheek. Wants to be mad at her for it, only she seems genuine. She looks like there're needles in her side... but she isn't asking for no reason.

"She's good," He replies quickly, hoping to dismiss the topic. That wasn't the something he was looking for. Talking to McNally about Marlo... "Cute dog."

Andy smiles, and looks down at her panting puppy, who's still grinning up at Sam, tongue hanging out the side of her mouth.

"Yeah, well, she's no labradoodle..." Andy says, not quite catching herself before it's out there. "I should get back to it, but thanks, for stopping her. She kind of just likes to go, go, go." She says, also obviously not wanting to harp on it.

"Yeah. Not a problem. Guess pets are kind of like their owners." Sam quips, stepping to the side so she can be on her way.

He meant it to be a tease, it was light hearted... he thought. But her face just plummets, and she takes a heavy step past him, picking up her run.

"Andy I didn't-" He starts to say, but she turns, and is jogging backwards real slow.

"I know, but I gotta go."

So she's gone.

* * *

Things between them, after that, are a little more tense. Even more so than after their talk in his truck.

She averts eye contact whenever he's in the room, even when he's the one speaking.

Twice now in parade he's spoken to her the entire time, and still nothing.

Floors must've just been waxed. And the light fixtures, those really have her attention. Even the back of Gail's head. But she probably got a haircut recently, right?

Marlo doesn't seem to notice it though, she's taking notes, looking at the board to study the pictures. He likes how she can just do the job, and not be worried about McNally. Because, of course, there's nothing to worry about. Really there isn't.

But if she asked, one of the windows at the back has a smudge that caught his eye.

Yes, his excuse _is_ that feeble.

"Alright then everybody, serve, protect, and be alert." Frank says, dismissing the room. Sam's ready to avoid his boss, until he realizes it's not a quip, he's warning them about the icy road conditions. Maybe Sam's _not_ paying as much attention in parade as he thought.

He hangs back to take stuff off the board, and doesn't really notice who's left lingering in the room.

"So. You going to the Penny tonight?" Marlo asks, leaning back on the table she was seated at a few moments ago.

"Poker night." He smiles back, glad to be having a night with Frank and Ollie. Frank's been hard to drag out of the house. He says he needs his quality time with his girls. Sam starts thinking that with all of his friends being dads, even Jerry with Leo, that maybe there's something there. Something he's been missing.

"Okay then. It's karaoke night tonight any ways, so, you're not missing much." She shrugs.

It's then that he hears Oliver make his way into the room again, probably looking for Marlo, they're riding together today.

"I'm missing karaoke night?!" He exclaims, truly disappointed. Sam can't help shoot Marlo a sarcastic thanks. She smiles real small, and shrugs her shoulders, approaching her partner. "Sammy, buddy, can't we do poker night next week? Please man?"

Sam lowers his head and shakes it in defiance, hands up by his ears. "Fine."

Oliver looks like he wants to say a thousand thanks, but knowing his friend he just makes a triumphant face, and throws one fist up in the air, before walking back out.

"Sorry." Marlo smiles, taking off after him.

She's a little bit controlling, Marlo. He was really looking forward to tonight, and now he's going to be subjected to Dov and Chris's duets, and Oliver getting up there with anyone who's brave enough to join him.

So yeah.

* * *

That brings him to the next time Andy actually talks to him.

At the bar is where she slides up next to him and, as predicted, Dov and Chris are up singing some boy band crap that gets Nash and Peck squealing like they're in high school again. Sounds a little familiar to him, but he tries to drown it out. The repetition of 'I want it all or nothing at all,' it gets to him... just a little bit.

She simply places an empty pitcher in front of Liam, and he settles up with her for this round, and before she's got a chance to say anything to him, or even walk away, Oliver's calling to her from the stage.

"McNally, you owe me a song for all the missed karaoke nights in the last three years. No copper gets away without one song." He says, smiling at her.

Everybody's got their eyes on her, and she looks like she doesn't want to disappoint, but also doesn't want to get up there. In a moment of inspiration, Sam grabs her hand that's on the pitcher, spooking her enough for her to let go, and then gives her a gentle push towards the stage. Grinning all the while.

Dov doesn't seem to care that his friend is hesitant, or terrified, or whatever she is. He starts clapping and chanting "McNally! McNally!"

And it doesn't take long until everyone has joined in.

Now Sam sneaks a peek at Marlo at her table with Noelle. Now she notices what he did.

She raises one eyebrow in his direction, lips pursed, but politely turns her attention towards the stage. Andy may not be Marlo's favorite person, but she isn't totally incapable of being civil. But Sam has noticed the eye rolls, the sarcasm, and the back handed comments... and compliments, though they're few.

But still, something about Marlo's approach to Andy has been improving, but the way Sam is with Andy, has become more unacceptable. And it's hard for him to be cold with her. He doesn't know how exactly.

He's done it before, he can't do it again.

So the song that Oliver picks ends up being an old favorite of McNally's. Escape by Rupert Holmes.

Ollie starts it off for her, tries to get her to dance along with him, but she doesn't budge.

As the song swells, and the chorus comes though, there's a mile she can't keep in, and she finally finds her voice.

_If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain._

Oliver smiles big, Sam chokes on his beer, draws Marlo's attention again, and Andy's.

_"No, I will not go to... a yoga class with you."_ Like a fucking broken record.

Only gets worse after that though:

_If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.  
I'm the lady you've looked for, write to me, and escape._

It's a long night.

* * *

To say that karaoke night was embarrassing for Andy, would be an understatement. Nobody's, like, _teasing_ her about it, but she just feels like everybody turned on her all at once. Kind of.

Oliver just tells her he appreciates it, he'll buy her lunch all week.

Dov claims he was drunk. _"You were good, like, next Whitney Houston." _Clearly he was _very_ drunk_._

But it's just a shitty day anyway, so she can't seem to win. She needs a win.

And she's sure to thank Sam, a couple of days later. Circumstances, him being a detective, they don't get to see each other every day. Which is another thing she misses...

"Thanks a lot." She mutters dully under her breath when she brushes by him. But it's not her usual up front, in his face anger that she can usually muster. So of course he knows something's up, of course he does.

She almost hates that about him. Like she has no privacy.

It's not like she's a good liar anyway, she guesses.

"Wait, what? Andy." He says, reaching for her shoulder, turning her to face him. "Hey, I'm sorry, you weren't that bad..."

He looks over her shoulder just in time to see Marlo. Andy knows he's put together that close quarters with Cruz don't make for a pleasant day in the world of Andy McNally.

It confuses her more than anything else. She's trying to get over it, she really is, but she's just not there yet. Charlie can only take her mind off of so much.

She lets him keep holding her arm, and she's still biting into her lip to keep the pain focused on one part of her body. Trick her brain.

He lets his hand fall away from her arm, Marlo probably saw...

He looks like he really wants to say something, anything, but his mouth just closes every time it opens.

So she just goes on her way, to her desk.

"McNally," He says, while she's still relatively close.

She turns around, feeling exhausted suddenly, like today has been weighing on her more than she knew. It might also be the fact that Gail was feeling generous at the bar last night... bout a couple rounds of shots.

"What do you get if you cross a sheepdog with a rose?"

She shrugs, and gives him her best pained expression, willing her to let her walk off and wallow how she wants too - lots of ice cream and trashy romance/smut novels.

"A collie-flower!" He grins.

And suddenly, all that brooding she was ready to do, her darkened demeanor is lifted, and she can't help the snort and giggle come out. It was no hambulance, but she'd take it, it was good enough.

"Yeah, thanks." She says, still laughing.

It's when she makes eye contact with Marlo over Sam's shoulder that the feeling comes back. But she doesn't feel as bad as before, so she just keeps on moving down the hallway, smile plastered across her face.

* * *

Three days after that, she's waiting on Nick in the parking lot again. Her dad's off on another sobriety cruise, with Amy this time, because _they're_ still going strong. Andy's happy for him, she really is, and Amy _is_ a doll. Her dad has a lot of life experience, she guesses, but she's still trying to wrap her head around the fact that he's the one making it work.

But Nick's taking his sweet time inside, and she'd actually planned on being on time today. She'd bet money Gail's the reason for this. They're probably 'making up' somewhere.

Sam's out before Nick, and Andy's been waiting there with the back hatch up, Charlie sitting faithfully at her side while she sits on the tailgate waiting. When Sam sees the dog, and Andy, he can't help but smile.

Andy looks between the two, and smiles to herself.

Once Sam's tossed his bag into the backseat of his truck, he walks back around to its back end, that faces where Andy and Charlie are perched.

"Charlie!" He calls, catching the dogs attention, ears perked up, head cocking from side to side.

Thing about Sam's voice, is that he's always had a commanding tone. T.O. voice and all. So when he calls out for Charlie, it's not unfamiliar to her.

"Come! Good girl, come on." He says, voice low, praising her as she makes the jump out of the truck. Once she comes and sits in front of him, he grins. "I've got you."

But then both of them freeze. Yeah, it's familiar. Heavy voice, the throatiness, the praise.

Andy can't help the blush that starts from her chest and races upward. Sam just turns his full attention to Charlie, who has reached him, and is jumping up a little, willing him to pay her some attention. He doesn't look back up at Andy. She knows he must be aware of what he said, he has to be, it can't just be her memory acting up.

They stay quiet for a moment, let the comment die down.

"She likes you." Is all Andy can think of to stay.

"Oh yeah? That rare?"

Andy doesn't want to tell him, but yes, it is. Charlie still hasn't warmed to Nick, or her dad. Really loves chewing on both their sofas.

She can only nod.

"Well she's a cutie." He says, scratching at the spot she loves behind her ears. It's scary how like McNally the dog is. In actions, looks, temperament. It truly is her perfect dog.

(Andy might also have had a thing for when he paid that part of her neck special attention.)

What was it? Dogs take after their owners?

"She doesn't suck." Andy smiles, very prideful of her girl.

But Nick's out of the station before long, and Andy's loading Nick's truck up with her gear. Nick reluctantly takes her lead from Sam, and while the dog is whining, and pulling back toward Sam, it's time for her to go. And Sam has to get in his truck and leave her to Nick, trust him with her... Charlie, that is.

* * *

Next thing Andy hears, Sam and Cruz are broken up.

Way Dov tells it, it was calm, and pretty level headed. How Dov even has the inside knowledge goes beyond Andy. Maybe some strategically placed info by Oliver... but still.

Marlo pulled him out of the Penny a few nights later, and they had a _talk_. She knew that there was something going on with him, and didn't want to fight for his attention any more.

Sam didn't want to play the compliant, obedient boyfriend who was at her beck and call. She wasn't demanding - that was the point. She'd been fun and easy going... simple. But control was something she liked. Liked him to be flexible, when she required it.

That was the story Dov was sticking to... but everyone at their table knew there was a little more to it.

But Andy's on nights now, and Sam's working his normal hours, so, she doesn't see him for a while.

Apparently the break up digs into their poker night plans. He's not torn up about it or anything, but the guys decide he could use another week. And Izzy's plans with her friends fall through, so Zoe declares it family night instead.

Oliver doesn't mind.

So by the time they reschedule it, it's been two weeks since the original day.

Andy's been waiting out in the parking lot for Nick for over twenty minutes which means she's five minutes late, and when she sees Sam coming out the doors, she can't help but ask him what's holding him up.

"I think he got held up with a case, why? What's up?" Sam asks, even though he should know the routine by now.

Andy runs her hand through her hair, as if to shake away her frustration ,and then finally lets a deep breath go.

"Charlie. He's supposed to watch her, and now I'm going to be so late!" She exclaims, trying not to be pissed at Nick. It's not his fault. "Unless... wait, could you wait for him?"

Andy knows it's probably too much to ask of him, they're not exactly friends yet, and she doesn't know if that's a long time coming or what, but what other choices does she have?

She watches Sam take the question in, and scratch at the back of his neck.

"Actually McNally, I was thinking, I could watch her."

Andy takes a minute to let the offer sink in, and she can't help that her stomach does somersaults because of the gesture.

"What, the dog can get an invite to poker, but I don't?" She asks, eyebrows way up by her hairline as she starts pulling her crate, dish and small bag of food out of the truck.

"If only you didn't have to work." He says, snapping his fingers as if it were a great inconvenience. "How'd you know it was poker night?"

She shrugs her shoulders, not sure if Oliver was purposefully letting it slip. The man's not exactly subtle, he's been dropping hints about Sam's availability like a mad man the last couple of days. Andy lets him sweat, playing the fool.

She smiles at him appreciatively, and hands over Charlie's bed, and closes up her truck. "Thanks Sam. You're really doing me a huge favor. I'll come and get her in the morning."

"Not a problem McNally."

* * *

Sam should've known that he'd catch the stares of the other guys. Oliver had finally stopped quipping about the dog, and how he could open himself up a business. Dog walker, groomer, sitter. Whatever a lady might need. Or, uh, person.

Frank had to bring Olivia. Noelle had to work, they didn't have time for a sitter, and poker night just wouldn't have happened otherwise. Matching up shifts and all... it's hard sometimes.

They've just about got everything set; chips, beer, table, baby's settled, Charlie is dozing off in the kitchen - when there's a knock at the front door.

Oliver shoots up out of his chair and over to the door, faster than Sam's seen him run to a hot dog cart, but that's beside the point.

"Listen brother," He starts, blocking the door with his entire body when he noticed Sam following behind him. "Diaz and Epstein didn't have any plans, so-"

"No." Sam states firmly, glaring at Oliver, warning him telepathically what might happen if he didn't get out of the way.

"C'mon, they had a really tough shift Sammy. They'll be on their best behavior, we already had a talk." Oliver swore.

Sam looked his best friend up and down, and figured that if Oliver had invited them there without telling Sam, knowing the consequences, he must really have wanted them there, which meant it was a nearly impossible shift.

He knew about it, but he was buried under paperwork today, but so many of the uniforms went home absolutely drained. A suicide is never easy, especially not a fifteen year old, and especially not for Epstein.

About an hour into the game, Oliver, Frank and Sam can hardly believe that these are the same two rookies who were up on stage at karaoke night doing a boy band dance. The men in front of them are hard, straight faced, and absolutely destroying their competition. Sam hasn't lost this much money since he was about their age.

Even though he knows it's time to fold, he's got a great view of Olivia, who's sucking on her own fingers in her high chair, and Charlie is sleeping contently at its base.

And also, they're on a streak, his luck could change.

He also may have had a little too much after Chris took it upon himself to fill him in on the cases details. So it's possible they've gone through more alcohol than four men should - Frank has a curfew and has to get the baby home by eleven. Oliver decides he's not quite ready to go home and deal with the fact that a kid the same age as his daughter killed himself this afternoon. It's too fresh.

So they stay.

But their night stretches out a lot longer than they intended, until their all passed out all over Sam's living room. Dov and Chris are actually sharing the couch, and eventually, Sam drags himself up to his room, and Charlie trots behind him.

She got used to sleeping in Andy's bed on day one, it's where she thinks she belongs.

So when the dog crawls into bed with Sam, the amount of scotch he's had tells him whatever.

He lies there for a while, petting the dogs head, telling her she's a good girl. That she couldn't have gotten luckier with who adopted her. How great Andy is, and how she'll take care of her.

"Thas wha M'Nally does Charlie, she takes care of thins." He slurs, looking deep into the puppy's eyes. "But take care of her too. I shoulda taken care of her."

He dozes off to sleep like that. On his back, Charlie's head on his stomach, one hand on her head.

It's not till morning, when Charlie's licking at his face that he even calls it into question. He leans way from the dogs tongue, and breath, and it takes a minute for everything else to come into focus.

Poker night, he volunteered to watch Charlie, Epstein and Diaz, suicide, alcohol.

And then he could hear the pounding on the front door.

Andy.

He checked his bedside table which read 10:14am, much to Sam's dismay. It was rare he could sleep past 8am.

Used to bug the hell out of her.

He sits up in his bed a little more, and pats his hands down his legs and chest, learning that he never undressed last night, so he's decent. He gets up and calls Charlie off the bed, and she stays healed to his side.

When he opens the door, she grimaces, which tells him he looks just as bad as he feels.

"Rough night?" She asks quietly, sympathetic to his hangover.

When all he can manage is a weak nod, she gestures for him to move out of the doorway. He assumes it's to greet Charlie, but she just pats her head as she walks into the living room, where Oliver is just waking up. Next she spots Dov, who's half lying on top of Chris on the couch, and she silently pulls her phone from her pocket and snaps a couple shots.

"Oliver." Andy says softly, causing him to focus the little energy he has on her. "Go to the kitchen, sit down at the table, I'll make you some coffee." And then she turns back to Sam. "I'm making all of you coffee."

As much as Sam would love to be a gracious host and tell her she doesn't have to, his brain isn't firing on all cylinders, and he really wouldn't mind if she did.

"Just gotta wake these two up." She says, waving for him to follow Oliver.

So that's how Andy McNally gets four extremely hungover policemen sitting in front of her, poking the food around their plates at 11am on a Tuesday morning.

For Sam, coffee was all he needed, and he's taken to tidying the living room a little more, puts Charlie's things by the door for Andy.

"Looks like you've got things from here." She smiles, making her way toward him as he vacuums up the last of the crumbs from the carpet.

He nods, giving her his best fake enthusiasm. "Last time I host for a while. Thanks McNally,"

He gestures towards the kitchen, where he thinks the three others are probably eavesdropping. "For all that."

"No problem Swarek." She says in return. She snaps her fingers, and Charlie comes right to her, and she attaches her leash. "We'll get out of your hair now."

He silently moves towards them, and picks up Charlie's crate, and bed, food, and the bag of her assorted toys, and motions that he'll help them out.

The walk to her truck is pretty quiet. Some things he got caught up thinking last night, still weighing heavily on his shoulders.

"Andy, I was, uh, I was wondering... Maybe we could run together, you know, with Charlie. If you want?" He says at last. He just wants some kind of a connection there. Like what they used to have when they went running, or to the gym, as friends.

It was a very small time that they were successful as friends, but it was one of his favorite parts of their relationship, and he needed to know that if they couldn't fix them, he could still have her in some capacity.

But eventually, he did want to try them again. If that was something he could convince her she wanted.

And when that time came, he needed her to know that she could trust him, and that this time, they were both different people - together.

Andy doesn't really know what to make of the request. He watches her weigh her options. He watches her analyze every word of what he just said, and is trying to decide what kind of commitment she's taking on here.

The silence doesn't last long though, Charlie barks, impatient and anxious to get out of the cold air and into the truck.

"Yeah." She sputters out, like the bark was someone telling her to say the first thing that comes to mind. "Okay."

"Great." He says, smiling, dimples sealing Andy's decision, reassuring her it was the right thing to do.

He has a feeling it'll be easier from here on out. It has to be.


End file.
